<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting by Iamsherlocked07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670271">Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07'>Iamsherlocked07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The West Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ meets the twins for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CJ. Toby. Babies. Pining. What could be better? I want to write more domestic cuteness for these two.</p><p>Ps I have a hc that when the two of them are alone they are super handsy and use nicknames and terms of endearment like they did when they were dating pre campaign</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 4 o’clock on Friday afternoon, Toby shuffled his way to CJ’s office. </p><p>“Carol, does she have a minute?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s in there.”</p><p>He knocked softly before letting himself in. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi Toby, what’s up?” She glanced at him briefly before fixing her eyes back on her computer. </p><p>“I uh...” he shuffled his feet, “I have the twins tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and meet them.” </p><p>She stopped typing, looking up at him, “I would—yeah of course. I’d love that,” she gave a small smile that looked somewhat forced. </p><p>She was exhausted from bearing the responsibility of proving the administration was strong, capable, ready to lead again. She had thrown herself into work in a way Toby hadn’t seen for a long time. They were all trying to make sense of the world after Zoey’s kidnapping. Faced again with the reality that danger could have their family in its grasp. Then there was the admission that the U.S. assassinated Shareef. That Danny had been right all along. CJ didn’t know how to wrap her head around that. How to navigate this new and scary world. A world in which Toby has two babies at home. </p><p>She snapped back, trying to focus herself on their conversation. </p><p>“Want me to bring takeout?”</p><p>“Definitely. Come over around 8.” </p><p>He tilted his head, studying her for a few moments, trying to hear what she wasn’t saying. CJ tried to busy herself, to look distracted, but she felt his magnetic pull bringing her home to him. Toby knew when she was scared, confused she’d withdraw—sort through her feelings until she composed herself enough. His steadiness tempted her to give up the fight but this wasn’t the time. </p><p>Instead she gave a stiff nod, “Well...okay. I’ll see you later then. Close the door, please.” </p><p>She worked for another few hours, trying to fill her time before running home to change. </p><p>CJ arrived a little after 8, letting herself into the apartment. She was careful to shut the door quietly behind her. Nearly toppling over, she kicked off her shoes trying to balance the Chinese food in one hand, two gift bags in the other. When she caught Toby eyeing her she rambled, trying to account for the awkwardness between them. </p><p>“There uh, just blankets. Nothing special,” she shrugged, trying too hard to be casual. He saw right through her. Knowing CJ, she probably went to every baby boutique in the District trying to find the perfect gifts. He brushed his hand against hers, taking the bags.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said sincerely, trying to reach her.  </p><p>Her eyes avoided him, darting around the apartment. Toby was distracted, taking her in. She was effortlessly beautiful in a pair jeans and a thin cardigan, her hair slightly wind blown. </p><p>She set the food on the kitchen table, washing her hands in preparation for holding the babies. He squeezed by her for the silverware, palming her hip for a moment, eliciting a small sigh. Maybe she was coming back to him. </p><p>“How was your day, honey? Tell me about it?” she asked, attempting the intimacy she missed between them. </p><p>Toby was grateful his back was turned, hiding the smile that crept on his face. He loved when she was like this. Earnest, casual, unapologetically sweet. Her demeanor at work had been anything but, her defenses high. She was jumpy, agitated, distant after the kidnapping and subsequent events. </p><p>The sting of her disappointment in the President and Leo weighed heavy on her. She wanted, expected them to be better, to make different choices. The assassination tangled in her memory with Simon’s death, transporting her to another period of time when she drifted away from herself. </p><p>Her father was ailing. The President and Leo made decisions she couldn’t fathom. The world felt more dangerous, more fragile now. And Toby was a father.</p><p>But tonight she was here, and she was trying. He loved her for it. </p><p>“My day was fine. Quiet for once. I had a few meetings Josh passed off to me. Nothing exciting,” he responded, “You?” </p><p>“Fine I suppose. The press is distracted by the VP nomination which is easy compared to everything else.” </p><p>CJ followed him into the living room, perching on the arm of the couch. Toby crossed to the newly assembled cradles, picking up a bundle of blankets containing Molly. He shifted side to side a moment before looking to CJ. She gave a small smile, nodded. </p><p>Toby slowly walked over to her, placing the baby in her arms. CJ was instantly captivated, her shoulders relaxing. </p><p>“Oh my god,” she whispered, “Toby...” she swallowed the lump rising in her throat, her lower lids brimming with tears. “She’s beautiful.” CJ brushed a finger across the baby’s cheek. </p><p>“Hi Molly,” she cooed, “I’m your aunt CJ.”</p><p>Toby felt as if his heart would burst seeing his daughter in her arms. Molly became restless, letting out a tiny cry. </p><p>“Shhh,” CJ hushed, moving the baby to her shoulder and patting her back. She placed a feather light kiss to the side of Molly’s head, cradling her. A tiny fist reached out, wrapping around CJ’s sleek bob. </p><p>“Here, let me...” Toby stepped closer, gently removing CJ’s hair from Molly’s grasp. He combed his fingers through the strands a little more than necessary before tucking it behind her ear. Their eyes met, standing face to face, close enough to feel each other’s breath. Toby looked at her lips, thinking she must be able to hear his heart pounding against his chest. A blush rose across CJ’s chest. </p><p>Molly fussed again, drawing their attention. He reached for the baby, placing her back in the cradle, rocking until she quieted. </p><p>“Did you want to meet Huck?” </p><p>CJ nodded, trying not to look flustered from their closeness. She reached her arms out to receive the second bundle. CJ moved the blanket away from his tiny mouth which was trying to suck on the fabric. </p><p>She looked so natural, so relaxed with a baby in her arms. Toby marveled at this brilliant woman who could advise the President one moment and just as easily soothe a baby the next. </p><p>“He looks just like you,” CJ marveled, studying his miniature features. </p><p>It was Toby’s turn to be overcome with emotion. He cleared his throat. Sensing the dangerous territory she tried to defuse the tension, “Bald spot and all.” Toby laughed deeply, thankful for her perceptiveness. </p><p>After a few moments he took Huck from her arms so they could have dinner. As Toby neared the cradle her quiet voice came behind him, “This is amazing, Toby. Really. I’m so happy for you.” </p><p>She squeezed his arm as she passed on her way into the kitchen. The silverware and cupboards clanked in an attempt to conceal her sniffles. </p><p>They ate mostly in a comfortable silence, enjoying the company. Neither wanted to talk more about work or current events. Both their personal lives being somewhat complicated at the moment, it was easier this way. </p><p>When they were finished, Toby grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and they settled comfortably on the couch. He was just reaching for the remote when Molly started to cry. Toby went to the cradle to soothe her. </p><p>“Can I hold her again?” CJ asked shyly. </p><p>“Of course of you can.”</p><p>The baby snuggled into her and CJ pulled her legs up underneath her, feet resting against his leg. He clasped her ankle, his thumb caressing the soft skin there. </p><p>They sat like that for a few hours, watching some low budget made for TV movie. As the credits rolled, Toby looked over to find Molly and CJ fast asleep. The baby rising and falling with the movement her chest. A small puddle of drooling shone on her pale skin. CJ’s arms wrapped around her tiny figure protectively. </p><p>Toby rose, pressing his lips to CJ’s forehead. He gently reached for the baby but CJ stirred, tightening her grip. </p><p>“It’s okay,” he whispered. “It’s just me. You fell asleep.” She blinked hazily, letting him take the bundle. </p><p>CJ rubbed a hand over her face, waking more fully. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she mumbled groggily, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep...I should get going.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” he rumbled, “You don’t have to leave, you know.” </p><p>“I know. But I should.” </p><p>Toby’s heart sank and he fought the urge to pull her into his arms. He understood her decision, knew it was probably best. But still, it saddened him. </p><p>He walked her to the door. “I’m glad you came. It’s been awhile.”</p><p>“It has,” she said, turning back toward him. “Thank you...for this.” He waved her off, unable to think of an adequate response. </p><p>“Maybe you can come over again soon?” </p><p>“Yeah,” her voice was warm, “I’d like that.” She squeezed his hand. “Get some sleep. I’ll see you Monday.” </p><p>They stood silently on either side of the door, hesitating. He watched through the peephole as she paced across the porch a few times before turning away, hands in her jacket pockets. </p><p>“Goodnight, Claudia Jean,” he whispered. He could have sworn he saw her slow down a moment before picking up her pace down the street.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>